doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Mancubus
The Mancubus (plural: Mancubi) is a monster introduced in Doom II ''MAP07: Dead Simple, where the player is forced to fight a group of them to break through a fortified area controlled by the enemy. Notes * The latex model of the monster used as a base for the sprite, seen here, has three pairs of nipples. The extra nipples are not really distinguishable in the in-game representation, where only the upper "normal" ones are seen, although their intended locations can still be seen. * The Mancubus's face is very similar to that found in the megasphere. * A fitting explanation for the name of the monster seems to be a bastardized combination of the termination of the medieval demon names ''succubus and incubus preceded by the syllable man-'', possibly refering to the Latin verb ''manducāre, which means "to chew" or "to devour". Manducus is also the Latin word for glutton (the syllable man- ''is also the beginning of the Latin word ''mancus, meaning "maimed" or "with a crippled or missing limb", alluding to the fact that the monster has flamethrowers instead of arms). * The Mancubus, along with the Demon, Spiderdemon and Cyberdemon, are the only monsters whose dying sound clips includes noise other than the monsters' vocals; in this case, there is an audible gurgling as its blood pours out. * The attack grunt sounds like the Mancubus is saying "ANIMAL". * The Mancubus, like the Arch-Vile and the Pain Elemental, are the only monsters who has its own unique pain sound clips; in this case, the Mancubus makes a low grunt in its pain state. * The Mancubus also shares its presence sound clips with the Trooper. * In a ZDoom-based source port, if the player is killed by a Mancubus (monster is credited with delivering the blow that reduces player's health to 0%), an obituary message is displayed at the top of the screen: "name was squashed by a Mancubus". * The Mancubus can be used by level designers to trigger Tag 666 in MAP07 of any Doom II-based or Final Doom-based megawad (sectors assigned this tag will lower when all Mancubi on the level are killed). * In Brutal Doom, Mancubi fireballs can deal small radius damage upon close impact, like rockets. Their cannons now have a firing sound similar to a deep air pump and can be acquired by mutilating/destroying the monster via chainsaw or rocket launcher and pressing key 8 (key 9 from v18 onwards), similarly to the Revenant's hellish shoulder missile launchers. Also the cannons leave leftover flames which can cause damage if the player walks over them. Starting in v20, the monster also has a short-to-medium range flamethrower attack. The Mancubus' contribution to monster-monster battles is excellent,since the flamethrower attack can damage a lot of enemies at the same time. Doom RPG In Doom RPG, the mancubus appears as a class of monster. There are three variations, identified by color: * Behemoth (blue with red eyes) * Mancubus (normal colors) * Druj (red) This monster class is weak against rockets. Trivia *It was clarified on September 2012, that the creator of the Doom series John Romero told us what the Mancubus actually says when it attacks in Doom 2. Shouting out "MENABLANAHBLAH!" *There are many origins to the name of the Mancubus. It is derived from two medieval demons. "Succubus", a female demon appearing in the dreams of men, and "Incubus", a male demon who would prey upon women who were alseep. "Manducare", Latin for chewing, devouring or eating and lastly "Mancus", referring to being crippled or missing limbs. See also * Models * Mancubus fireball clipping Category:Monsters